Stuck Like Glue
by zombierose3
Summary: Ever since Fred's goodbye, Lizzie has been desperately searching for a way to see him again. He said she didn't need him, but she's realized she does; she's in love with him. She only needs to find the key to unlocking whatever door they closed... (FREDxLIZZIE) (As usual, I will probably change the rating later.)


**Author's Note****:** Just a little something for me to write on the side of my other fics to keep my sanity. I hope that you enjoy it. Kinda winging all this and it's probably not gonna be as lengthy as my normal ones, but then again, it's me writing, soooo...

********Disclaimers****: **I don't own Drop Dead Fred.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The Open Door_

Slouched on her sofa, Lizzie held a glass of wine, too distracted with giving her newest hobby some thought to remember her drink. Since Fred had said goodbye she'd become determined - some might say obsessed - with finding a way to reconnect. Was she crazy? Probably. Had every idea and every attempt failed? Spectacularly. Yet that didn't stop her anxious mind from remembering exactly what he'd said to her.

'_I can't get back now.'_

"He meant something by it. He had to. Why else is he staying so close with Nat if he's not waiting for me to figure it out?"

_Or maybe I just want him to be waiting, after all, he's Fred. When does Fred need anyone?_

"And he never makes any sense..."

Her mind supplied the very vivid memories of their serious talk in her bedroom. How he'd comforted her, held her, and listened. He hadn't cracked one joke when she'd bared her soul and cried. No sarcastic comments about her 'being a girl,' no puking, no pushing her away by changing the subject. He'd been so unlike himself and that side of him had resurfaced in their final moments together.

_And then that kiss..._

"Ugh!" Lizzie dropped her head back. "Even when he's gone he's driving me crazy," she muttered, raising her glass and taking a sip. "What am I missing..."

Sighing, she set the glass on the coffee table and noticed the time. Ten o'clock. She'd spent three hours on this couch with no company but her wine and her old jack-in-the-box. By now she knew Fred wasn't popping back out of it, but it comforted her nonetheless and made her feel closer to him.

_Oh my god. Do I really have it that bad?_

Lizzie shook her head. "I'm an adult woman with a dented jack-in-the-box for emotional support because I can't reach my imaginary friend." _Who I'm in love with, _she thought because she felt too insane to admit it aloud.

Reaching for her glass, she took another sip. "Though, I suppose jack-in-the-box companionship is as good a reason as any to keep drinking, Lizzie," she said. "So is talking to yourself. You'll make more sense that way when they come to commit you because you can blame alcohol this time."

Lizzie groaned. Unfortunately wine wasn't erasing her frustrations. "What _is_ the secret?" she cried, waving her empty hand at the box. "How do I bring him back?"

_And what if it's my fault he can't get back?_

That horrid thought made her take another drink. She couldn't go one day without that question haunting her and she hated it for the sick feeling it built inside her stomach. Worst of all, she feared it might be right.

What if those pills were what closed the door back to her instead of him saying she didn't need him anymore? Would Fred have even told her the truth if they had? Had the 'needing' him thing just been excuse?

"I do still need you, you big dummy," she breathed, blowing her bangs off her forehead in annoyance. "And I'm gonna prove it. Somehow."

Regaining her resolve, she set down her glass. "There's gotta be a way. You came back before," she said, picking up the jack-in-the-box and curling up with it on the couch. She was sure it held the answer. Maybe like a doorway? Lizzie remembered falling asleep with the box the first night she'd ever met Fred. He'd popped out of it and scared the shit out of her before introducing himself. He'd found himself hilarious and she'd never slept with it again, but always kept it near her. "Brat," she said and yawned.

Unfortunately, thanks to too much wine and too many sleepless nights, she drifted off to sleep, missing the green glow from the jack-in-the-box held tight in her arms.

* * *

Drop Dead Fred waited in the dark of the dream world. Usually it was the least boring place to go when his charges slept - and Mickey put Natalie to bed way too early. Here, he could do anything; see his friends, watch peoples' dreams, or play pretend in an environment that could become anything he wanted. It was a great way to pass the time and Fred didn't understand why there had to be rules about bringing humans here. He'd brought Lizzie here and no one had died.

Stretching his arms over his head, Fred bounced from his overabundance of energy. "Time to have a lil' fun," he said, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed something move from within the darkness. He stilled, tense, and searching for whatever, or whoever, he had seen, but he only heard a faint shuffling from somewhere ahead of him.

_It's probably just Shit For Brains Ed messing about. Must wanna scare the shit outta me for yesterday._ Fred smirked, pride swelling inside him at what he dubbed 'the greatest prank ever.'

_I'm definitely the best._

Laughing, Fred leapt at the shadows. "Aha! Right! I caught you, so you can come out now because I win! Again! And I'm Drop Dead Fred, so that counts double the score, and you'll never catch up to _that_!" Triumphantly he tossed his arms up and thrust his hips, but a white door appeared out of the darkness, and Fred recoiled in surprise.

"Well, that's really unusual," he said as a light centered over it. Fred scowled at the door. While he loved surprises, he didn't like surprises that might be pranks at his expense and this reeked of a trap.

A knock sounded from the other side of the door.

"Oi!" Eyes wide, Fred held up his hands, ready for a fight if one of his friends were about to pounce him, but silence followed. He glared at the door with distrust in his eyes.

"Alright, you ruddy door... I'm gonna come closer and have a good look at you," he murmured, inching toward it with his hands still at the ready. "You stay still… like a good door and-"

Another knock sounded, this time shaking the door before it stopped again.

Raising an eyebrow, Fred cautiously leaned around the door frame for a peek at the other side and found nothing but darkness. He pursed his lips.

"Right. Typical. Figured it'd be a magic door and nothing as simple as looking." Fred stared at the doorknob, fighting with himself on whether he really needed to open this door or not.

"H-hello?" came a soft voice.

Fred's eyes widened at hearing a little girl's voice from the other side.

"Wait, I know that voice," he whispered.

"Fred, are you in there?" cried the little girl.

Fred watched and heard the door shake from what he assumed were her fists beating against the door.

"It's me, Lizzie!"

_Lizzie?_ His heart thudded. _It can't be..._

Not hesitating, Fred turned the doorknob and pulled, but the door wouldn't open. Lizzie knocked again, harder than before.

"Fred, let me in. I need you!" she cried.

"I'm trying!" he shouted, pulling again and again, but the door wouldn't budge. Exasperated, he kicked it, but it held its ground. "Ugh! I'm sorry, but I can't get it to open!"

Fred fell against the door, shutting his eyes. Sobs were heard on the other side and it nearly broke him. Lizzie was dreaming about him and she'd sought him out and he couldn't get to her.

"I'm sorry, Snotface… I can't open the door again," he said, not knowing if she could hear him at all.

"Why not?" asked her small voice. Fred's mouth pulled into a broken smile.

_I missed you, Snotface_, he thought. "Because it's stuck."

"Well, how do I unstick it?"

His heart skipped. Her voice had turned grown up. "I… don't know."

Lizzie smacked the door. "Dammit, Fred! There's gotta be a way back."

Stroking the door's surface, Fred smiled. "Have you been looking for me or something?"

"Obviously, and you're impossible."

He chuckled and tapped the door, imagining what she looked like on the other side of the door. _Probably has that haughty gleam in her eye_ _right now._ "How did you find me tonight? Did you do anything special?"

"I… I don't think I did anything. I just went to sleep."

"That's it?" He heard her sigh.

"I had some wine. Um, I don't know, Fred! I curled up with the jack-in-the-box and fell asleep thinking about you and me the first night we met."

Fred scratched his head. This was really strange. Once a door had closed between him and a charge it could never open again. Of course, imaginary friends didn't stay with grown ups and grown ups certainly didn't find their way back to the door intent on beating it down. His thoughts circled back to how she'd first appeared in this dream.

"You were a kid before. Why?"

"Huh? Oh. Right."

"Keep up, Snotface," he said, crossing his arms.

"I guess I thought it made sense that if I wanted to find you I should be a child. Once I realized I was dreaming I just changed and imagined you."

Fred's eyes widened. It all made perfect sense. "Snotface, you're a genius," he said.

"I am?"

"Yes. I have an idea."

"Tell me."

Fred chuckled at the eagerness in her voice. She'd really missed him and it filled his heart with a sensation he'd never felt before. "Okay. Right." _Let's hope this works and no universes tear in half over this…_ "I want you to make yourself a kid again, and imagine me." Fred held his breath when Lizzie didn't answer for several beats, afraid she'd woken up and he'd lost her again. "'Lizbeth?"

"Okay," she answered, her small voice tinged with eagerness. "Done."

Fred exhaled. _Thank god._ "Alright. Now, I want you to open the door."

"Me? But how will that work? Isn't it magic?"

"Yes, but- Look, just do it."

"You're bossy."

"I said make yourself a kid, not _be_ a kid!" Fred cried. Lizzie's childish giggle sounded through the door and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Don't like the shoe on the other foot, hmm?"

"Don't like the shoe on the other foot!" he repeated, his voice pitching as he impersonated her tiny tone. "Pfft!"

"Tell me or I'm not doing it," Lizzie sang.

"Ugh, fine! You're impossible, you naggy, little nag bag!"

"Yep."

Fred didn't have to see her to know she was smiling on the other side of that door and since she couldn't see him, he returned the expression. _Cheeky snot._

"Right. Pay attention. I can only go to kids who need me. You somehow found your way here, so maybe you have the power to open this bloody thing."

"I wasn't a kid when you came back."

"That's a gray area, really." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey! What does that-"

"Look, just open the door and quit with the questions! Honestly, you're hurting my head and you could wake up at any moment!"

"Okay, okay. You get a break. For now," she said.

Fred held his breath and watched the doorknob turn past the point he'd managed. "Yes, yes, come on!" He wiggled his fingers and bounced on his heels. In a moment he'd get to see his Snotface again and he'd never been happier, but the doorknob stopped turning and killed his hope.

"It's stuck!" Lizzie grunted, rattling the door, but to no avail. "Ugh! What now?"

Narrowing his eyes, Fred thought over every trick he knew. He knew they didn't have much time. Humans didn't stay in the same dreams for long and if she left, who knew if she'd ever come back. "I… I'm not sure, Snotface… You have to need me again. I think it's the only way. Besides needing a new door..." he muttered.

"But that's ridiculous!" Lizzie answered, grown up once again. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't need you."

Fred pressed his hands against the door and leaned forward. He heard her sniffle on the other side and he hated this barrier between them even more. Truthfully he had disagreed with the decision she hadn't needed him anymore, but the higher ups had severed their ties. He'd been forced into that goodbye and it still hurt to remember that day.

"I'm sorry, Snotface… I wish I-"

"Fred, I love you," Lizzie blurted. "I'm in love with you and I love you too much for this not to be real. There has to be a way! I won't go back without you. Not again."

Mouth falling open, Fred pulled back from the door. _Love?! With… me?_ "Snotface! W-w-why would say _that_?!"

"Because it's true!"

Silence followed and Lizzie pressed her ear to the door, desperate for his answer.

"Fred, please say something. I just had to tell you. Like you said, we don't know how long we have here."

He still didn't reply and she tensed, holding her breath. Would she lose him forever?

"Fred, please?" her voice strained in a whisper, her heart pounding.

"No," he said.

"No?"

"You have to go," said Fred. "You shouldn't have found me!"

"Well, I'm here!" The hurt was clear in her voice and she didn't care to hide it. "Talk to me."

"I said go!"

"I will not!"

"Why?!" he shouted.

"Because I think you're just too scared to say anything!"

"Am not!"

"I can hear it in your voice!"

Silence fell again and Lizzie looked down, noticing Fred's jack-in-the-box in her hands. Curiously, she set it down on the ground and her younger self appeared and sat down in front of it. Slowly, young Lizzie started to turn the crank, playing the familiar melody.

"What are you doing?" she asked her younger self.

Little Lizzie looked up, still turning the crank. "Letting him back out for you," she answered.


End file.
